1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices often include protection from water and other contaminants. To provide the needed protection, covers have been conventionally used, particularly when electrical devices are mounted in outdoor locations. A wide variety of cover designs have been devised, the most common being a cover that includes a base hingedly attached to a lid that closes over the face of an electrical device under gravity force, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831 to Shotey (issued Jun. 9, 1998), the relevant disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.